Broken Moonlight
by xXStarCrossed LoverXx
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore.....so she left..... but after being away for so many years she came back to him and the pack..X Werewolf ficX


**Hey everyone just like to say i changed my pen name from CrestedStar20 to xXStarCrossed LoverXx cause i had to create an new account because my old one was deleted.......so yeah.... the sequel to this story, Where I Belong, is also posted to... sorry for the mix up**

* * *

The Moonlight shone across the sea of grass and a streak of pink raced across the field. A pink wolf raced across the field with great speed. This is no ordinary wolf, she is a werewolf. Her specialty is gracefulness and speed; she is the fast of her clan besides her alpha. This werewolf is pink with emerald eyes and unusual combination and if you stare in those eyes for too long you would think your falling into an ocean of green. Her name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura raced through the fields getting closer to her destination.

_Three years it's been since I've seen everyone…… I just hope they will forgive me. _

**Sakura's inner wolf sighed "How many times have we been over this? They will forgive you especially him, but it will come at a price" inner grinned**

"What do you mean yuki?"

Sakura slowed down to a jog and came to a cliff and stopped. The breeze wrapped itself around Sakura ruffling her fur. Sakura looked out to the horizon to see a forest and in that forest is her destination. Sakura lifted up her nose and sniffed. She smirked and lept off the cliff soaring in the air. She landed gracefully on the ground and shot off towards the forest.

**"What are you smirking about Sakura" Yuki growled annoyed with Sakura's behavior.**

"Looks like Ino and Shikamaru are on patrol watch"

Sakura lips curled into a smile as she began to reach the forest faster. As Sakura reached the edged of the forest she began to slow down to a jog. At the border were a blonde wolf and her mate a brown wolf. Sakura stopped a foot away from them. Ino eyes were gleaming with hope and even Shikamaru eyes had plead to them.

"Ino- pig stop whining and give me a hug" Sakura smiled. Ino tackled Sakura to the ground and lick her check in a show of friendship.

"I thought you never come back forehead" Ino got off and sakura got up and shook the dirt off her fur.

"Welcome back Sakura" Shikamaru stepped forward and pressed his fur against hers.

Sakura laughed "I could never stay away no matter what happened."

"So let's go, I'm sure Naruto will want to see you after you left" Shikamaru turned around and stepped back into the border that marked his territory. Ino followed him and looked at Sakura patently. Sakura stepped foreword but hesitated

"Come on Sakura, I'm sure he'll want to see you too" Ino whispered. Sakura looked at her with worry in her eyes. Sakura nodded and stepped into Shadow territory. Shikamaru lead the way with Ino behind him and Sakura followed, But pretty soon due to Sakura's fastness she pasted Ino and Shikamaru. Ino and Shikamaru smiled and let her pass; after all she was the female alpha. They raced through the forest with the moonlight on their back make their fur shine like sliver. Soon they reached a Mansion hidden by trees and the night itself. Even in the day you can't find it, they raced up the drive way launched themselves up the stairs. They changed into their human forms and walked in side.

"Naruto and Hinata are out hunting an Neji and TenTen are out making sure the Sand Demons didn't over step their boundaries and Sasuke is…….." Ino looked at Shikamaru for help but he just shrug

"Sasuke said he is going for a run…what a drag" he put his arms behind his head.

"Shika- kun" Ino whined.

"What is it women" Shikamaru said with his eyes closed and arms still behind his head.

Ino started scolding Shikamaru, Sakura smiled and started laughing

_I guess some things never change_

"Um guys, I think I'm going to go to sleep I'm kind of tired from the trip" Sakura said while fake yawning. Ino and Shikamaru blinked and nodded. Sakura left the arguing about nothing while she climbed the stairs. She turned down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door with the Uchiha symbol on it. Sakura grab the door handle and twisted it and enter the room. She shut the door behind her and looked around the room.

_Well I see nothing has changed _Sakura glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on a picture

**Yuki whimpered "I hear Ryu coming, how long has it been since we've seen our mate?" **

_Almost 3 yrs yuki_

Sakura made her way across the room and grab the picture frame and held it up. It was a picture of her and Sasuke under a Cherry Blossom Tree. She was smiling while Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her in a possessive hold.

_**Flashback**_

_Three years ago._

_A pink wolf raced away from the house with her mate on her tail. He was fast as her even faster if he wanted. He tackled her and pinned her down. _

_  
"What the Hell do you think you're going" snarled the raven wolf. _

"_Away from you Uchiha" Sakura eyes narrowed. _

"_You can run all you want Sakura but you will never be able to hide from me, I am your __**mate**__ and your __**alpha**__ you will listen to me" Sasuke snarled his eyes flashed red. _

"_You broke your promise Sasuke!" Sakura withered underneath Sasuke and broke free. She walked across the clearing and stopped with her back facing him._

"_And what promise is that that Sakura?" he said coldly_

_Sakura whispered something and left. Sasuke watched her go and faintest of words reached his ears_

"_The one not to break my heart again" Sasuke sighed and he trotted back towards the house._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura put the picture frame down and stiffened when she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered. He closed his mouth around the juncture of her neck and also of the mark claiming her as his. He swirled his tongue around the mark knowing it was a weak spot.

"Sakura" said a husky voice

She turned around and kisses him hard on the mouth. The kiss started out of gentle and passionate but turned into rough and dominate. She moaned against his mouth as he slammed her into the wall. His hand traveled up her shirt to her bar. His hand brushed her rib cage and she arched her back into him and moans loudly. He ripped off her shirt while she did the same and unclasped her bar. He fondled her right breast while his mouth closed around the left one. She fisted her hands through his raven hair and panted. He traveled upwards with his tongue dragging up her neck with her head thrown back.

"Sasuke" she panted as he kissed her hard. Onyx and emerald clashed and Sakura ran her hands down his muscle tone abs.

"I see you still have a body like a god" she giggled. Sasuke smirked and unzipped her jeans and threw them on the ground.

"I see you still have a body like a sexy goddess" He tore off her under wear and thrusted a finger into her. She moaned and through her head back. He pushed two fingers in her, and soon threes fingers in her. He was going at a rough pace and Sakura felt her stomach get tied into a knot, soon she was over come with white pleasure. Sakura fell limp against Sasuke and he picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed. He opened her legs and licked of all her juices.

"Ready Sakura?" He threw off his jeans and boxers and got positioned himself at her entrance.

"Do it Sasuke, three years have been along time" she kissed and as sheathed himself in her. She broke off the kiss and moaned as he started moving in and out of her.

"Faster, Faster"

"Scream my name Sakura, I want to hear you scream it" he said possessively and went at a rougher, faster pace.

"S-S-SASUKE-KUN" Sakura screamed and came as she released Sasuke shot his load into her womb. At the same time he bit down on her mark, marking her again.

He lapped up the blood and kissed her. He laid down be Sakura's side with his arms wrapped around her waist in a possessive hold.

"Mine" he growled

"Yours" Sakura snuggled into his chest happy to be back in her mate's arms and also to be back in the pack. Sleep consumed them both and the moonlight seeped through the window shining down on them.

Down stairs on the couch Ino was cuddling with Shikamaru and Naruto had Hinata in his lap fast asleep while TenTen had her head in Neji's lap. All had smiles on their face knowing that their Male alpha finely found his mate again and their female alpha was back.

"So when can we see Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said.

All eyes glared at him

"What?"

**The end**


End file.
